counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
KM .45 Tactical
The Heckler & Koch Universal Self-loading Pistol .45, more commonly referred to as the USP, is the spawn pistol for the counter-terrorists. Overview The USP is a powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. Although, it is the spawn pistol for the counter-terrorists. The USP is commonly described as superior to the terrorist spawn pistol, the Glock. For those reasons, the USP is popular due to being kept during the pistol round and sometimes many rounds afterward. Properties A direct hit with an USP shot to the head will instantly kill the target, regardless of armor. A shot passing through intervening material, such as a door, may be sufficiently reduced in power to make a head-shot non-lethal. The USP is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The USP is one of the many guns able to shoot underwater. It is also one of the many weapons that cannot perform collateral damge. Advantages * Reliably accurate * Fairly powerful * Attachable silencer * Spawn pistol Disadvantages *Small magazine size (12 rounds) *High recoil without a silencer *Low damage with a silencer *The silencer takes an excruciatingly long time to attach, compared to the M4A1 Tactics Tactics * The USP is a suitable pistol for close and medium ranges and its fair amount of damage per bullet makes the USP a good pistol for picking off enemies at the ranges. It should only be used when enemies are scattered and alone. * The attachable silencer is good for killing enemies from behind, before they notice you. Due to the lower damage, it is not recommended for straight combat. * For close battle, fire continuously, target the head for the first two shots. Then move down to the stomach starting the third shot. Chances are your next shot will hit their head. Countertactics * Try not approaching enemies using this weapon, shots to the head can be fatal due to the USP's power * Use any fully-automatic weapon or long range weapon to outclass its users. More powerful pistols can also be valid * Try to get a teammate to attack a USP user with you. The small magazine will be a detriment to them due to the multiple enemies Achievements Kill Trivia * The file name for this weapon is usp. * Though the pistol in Left 4 Dead has the cosmetic appearance of a Colt M1911, its in-game coding is similar to that of the Counter-Strike USP. * When taking the silencer off the USP, it is simply the sound of it being put on in reverse. The same applies for the M4A1. * The silenced USP in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes sound different than in the other Counter-Strike games. * The USP was originally planned to be colored black in Counter-Strike. However, the blue-purple color was used instead. Although, the worldmodel still retains its black finish and the USP in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes used the same black finish as seen in the worldmodel. * Valve has used the USP in other games, as the USP Match variant appeared in Half-Life 2 and its Episodes as the "9mm Pistol" * The USP is one of many weapons that is incorrectly-mirrored, meaning the ejection port faces the user instead of away from them See also *USP image gallery External links *USP at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Source Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Weapons Category:Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes Weapons Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Online Weapons